supermarionewscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlazeChance1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Super Mario News Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlazeChance1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niktext (Talk) 01:46, November 15, 2011 Hey blaze thanks for joining remember to work on this daily and keep up good work Hey so try to work and contact me on my talk page whnever you need help okay thanks. 'Night. BlazeChance1 11:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey need to ask some qs for u come to chat quick did u promote my site on anything yet please do if u can hey u still there?Niktext 03:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) please go to chat for quick update fast!!!!! m there!!!!!! at chat niktext hey blaze please work on my wiki i need to go for an hour and send a pm to pianoteen telling him the pledge Niktext 22:47, November 16, 2011 (UTC) BlazeChance, you have an account on youtube?\ I sent you a friend inventation. all right can u make some edits now we need u Niktext 01:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey are u making anymore edits tonight Niktext 02:07, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ok special meeting right now!!!!! Niktext 02:09, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I made news pages on this wiki and they got deleted! What is this wiki about?Reviewportal77 02:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey will u take over again cause i need to go soon but please keep making edits until it is time for u to go Niktext 02:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey did you make that Chipete Bad Romance Video, that was awsome! hey meeting a chat page please come quick! Niktext 21:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) um no sooryy man but keep it but i have to go by original name so try to make another one. Niktext 22:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot blaze make sure to get that wordmark thank!!! hey please work on the wordmark as soon as u can!! Niktext 22:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) try one more time okay thanks!!! Niktext 23:56, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey u can try once more but if that dosnt go well then ill ask someone else Niktext 00:24, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey dude can u make more edits now please i need u to like make more pages and more pics Niktext 00:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey can u make a few more edits and photoshop is free so get it and if u do make a wordmark thanks niktext founder Thanks I need u to make character pages right now and also photo shop is not a download its all through internet and its great so if u can go make an account its not download though no password needed thanks niktext Please answer my message from before and thanks for editing and head to chat for quick meeting fast!!!! I am a the chat Hey ur hw for tonight is to upload as many pics as u can please and work on photo shop that is ur homework for tonight Are u doing ur hw I came to check on last time before I go and I see no pics please edition some thank you very much dude!!!!! hey dude how did u make the title its actually pretty good this time!! fonder:Niktext 13:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey blaze thanks for coming meeting in chat now please Niktext 23:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ok blaze please start maiking a lot of pages and edits and add as many photos as you can ok ready go!!!! Niktext 23:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) and remeber to edit the homepage so people link faster thanks!!! Please continue to edit please Niktext 23:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) hey blaze on the pages can u show me how u made those charater templates and oh on the home page work above the giant template right under youtube walkthrougs! Niktext 23:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks how did u edit the template on the Mario page with the whole latest game appearance and such like that Niktext 00:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) another meeting now please!!!! go to chat!!! Niktext 00:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ok man keep up the edits and by the way watch my youtube cause te playthrough is downloading!!!Niktext 01:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey are u still editing on my wiki tonight? Niktext 01:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ok but make more pages please!!! Niktext 01:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey blaze wats the holdup i need more edits/pages please thnaks!!! Blaze, it was no problem helping out a great friend like you: Your's Truly Pianoteen hey come to chat quick!! Niktext 03:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to see my new video on youtube? hey blaze can you check out my youtube channel?Niktext 19:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) MEETTING in chat please come quick it is important!!! Niktext 20:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks man remeber 100 edits in one day and yes u have to upload pics too!! thanks so much Niktext 20:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for making edits but remember 100 edits in one day tell me when u get there!!! P.S. have u seen pianoteen e has made no edits since we started..... hey blaze just a heads up u have about 55 edits left so keep going!!! laze are u editing we only have so much time u still have 50 edits to go please work hard Niktext 00:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ok man thanks remember that deadline is one day so please edit a little more!!! Niktext 00:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks!!! 48 more edits thats it!!! Niktext 00:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey blaze quick join chat for 1 minute meeting Niktext 02:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ok blaze u still have 3o edits left u have to keep going pianoteen is done already!!!Niktext 02:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) just 20 more to go!!! Niktext 03:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey come to chat quickly!!! Niktext 04:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Please come to chat you are done editing so come to chat!!! Niktext 04:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey man thanks for warning see u at 6 have fun at the party! !!!!! Hey blaze when u get this message please put the link to our wiki in your new video this wiki is not on the search engine!! Niktext 19:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) hey ur back yay but u have to work hard so makr those edits!!! Niktext 00:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hey to the chat please!!! Niktext 02:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) hello this is a special message from the founder of this wiki, I am going to change the url and the name of this wiki so please contact me if any questions this wiki is NOT closing down!! Niktext 21:32, November 21, 2011 (UTC) blaze chance please report to the chat for a special meesage Niktext 01:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) blaze we have a problem please come to the wiki chat!!! hey please come to chat and fast!!!! Niktext 02:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC)